


The iron rose

by Moringotto_Nero



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moringotto_Nero/pseuds/Moringotto_Nero
Summary: Железный майа, скрывающий в неприступной северной твердыне свое главное сокровище.Мятежный, что больше не может спать.И очень краткая вольная зарисовка.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 5





	The iron rose

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек для меня классический:  
> Gris - La dryade

Он прибыл слишком рано.  
К моменту, когда перед ним распахивали ворота Твердыни, горизонт на востоке едва посерел, повествуя о начале новых суток.  
Всю дорогу гнал лошадь галопом, нещадно подстегивая её тяжелым сапогом. На последних лигах она исходила кровавой пеной, но ему было всё равно. Издохла бы — бегом побежал.  
Его выдернули из разведной вылазки чрезвычайным посланием. Написанное Его рукой, оно скупо уведомляло, что Он хочет видеть его немедля.  
Стоило прочесть, как сердце стукануло в ушах. Мелькор не писал писем сам без чрезвычайной надобности, обусловленной, несомненно, необходимостью в соблюдении строжайшей тайны. Его руки вряд ли когда-то будут пригодны для любой тонкой работы.  
И потому, ослабляя резко ставший тугим ворот добротной дорожной куртки, Майрон впился глазами в каждую вызывающе-прямую, агрессивно-вздернутую букву. В каждую букву, выдающую волевой характер его Повелителя.  
Если Он пишет сам, если требует явиться с того задания, которое сам же и повелел закончить в кратчайшие сроки, значит, дело худо.  
Опасаясь не меньше чем застать Ангбанд в кольце новой осады, Майрон взял двух проверенных майар из авангарда своего личного войска, самого крепкого и сытого из пленных коней и выехал немедленно.

Жаль, заторопился. Не стал менять удобную дорожную одежду на доспех. В болотах они нарвались на партизанский отряд людской шайки. Разделались быстро, только вот Майрон отвлекся, схлопотал стрелу в бедро.  
Горе-лучнику, прятавшемуся в высокой болотной траве, он выпустил дух с особым наслаждением. Не допустил бы, чтобы тот или кто еще из их выводка смертных червей где-то похвалялся своим гнилым ртом, что ранил железного майа.

Пересекая галопом чистый, мертвенно-спокойный ночной Анфауглит, Майрон напрягся только сильнее.  
Если враг не атакует и твердыня не исходит огнем и пеплом, значит, Он потребовал явиться по личным обстоятельствам.  
А это всегда весьма паршиво выходило Майрону боком.

Конь всхрапнул и пал у самых ворот, пока стражники спешно отворяли перед ним литые, опаленные дочерна створки из железа и стали.  
Майрон спрыгнул, не дав уронить себя и не уделив кончине лошади должного внимания.  
Сжал зубы. Рана от стрелы сочилась кровью, заполняя сукровицей правый след сапога. Кость не задета, но мышцы бедра паскудно подрагивали при каждом шаге, подворачивая ногу до хромоты.

Пока стражники почтительно приветствовали своего войсководителя, он лишь коротко кивал им в ответ. Шел с достоинством, но быстро, чеканя вынужденно короткий шаг.  
Навстречу ему торопливо, сохраняя последнюю видимость свойственной жрецам отрешённости, вышел Лангон.  
— Еще рано, — вместо приветствия начал Майрон. — Я успею привести себя в порядок до начала приема.  
— Некогда, — нервно мотнул головой Лангон, призывая идти за ним. — Он примет тебя у себя. Ждет с прошлого утра. Приказал немедленно привести к нему.  
В этой последней фразе Майрону почудился намек на укор. А замечания от этой моли, гордо именующей себя Глашатаем Единственного Истинного Короля Арды, всегда стойко портили ему настроение.  
— Выехал, едва мне доставили его сообщение, — взбешенно выдохнул он. — Быстрее не было никакой возможности. Отвечай, что с ним, что за срочность?  
Семеня в длинном ритуальном платье по узким гранитным ступеням черного хода, Лангон зябко спрятал ладони в широких рукавах.  
— Не спрашивай, это Ему одному известно, — скупо бросил он и добавил со слабо прикрытым недовольством. — Ни с кем в твердыне делиться не стал. Если же тебя интересует настроение нашего владыки…  
— На кой бес мне его настроение?  
— …то он на редкость спокоен в последние дни.  
Льстивый лизоблюд знал больше, чем ему полагалось, и его вызывающе тонкие намеки на это знание всегда раздражали Майрона сверх меры.  
Это раздражение не имело в корне своем стыда.  
Оно сочилось жадным собственническим желанием укрыть от недостойных глаз абсолютно всё, что касалось их повелителя за пределами тронного зала.  
Спрятать то, что было предназначено только для него одного.  
И он был в достаточно скверном расположении духа, чтобы в три резких движения придавить Лангона к стене в длинном узком перешейке, ведущем кратчайшим путем в Его покои, локтем задавить глотку и объяснить, что не его сучье дело, в каком Мелькор пребывает настроении. Не в его обязанностях это настроение контролировать и докладывать о нём войсководителю. И если он вдруг считает иначе, то может объяснить ему прямо сейчас, почему. И если — не дай тьма, — Майрон посчитает его причины хоть немного, хоть призрачно неучтивыми по отношению к их Повелителю, то он выпотрошит его прямо здесь же, у этой стены, и Его гнев Майрона нисколько не устрашит.  
Одна лишь тревога и сосредоточенность на том, чтобы скорее прибыть для доклада к ждущему его королю останавливали от того, чтобы свершить задуманное немедленно.

Последний длинный коридор перед Его покоями поровну разделялся тремя дверьми, охраняемыми стражниками.  
Они безмолвно и быстро распахивали дверь перед Лангоном, стоило ему коротко кивнуть, и провожали Майрона напряженными взглядами.  
— Постой, я доложу о твоем прибытии, — не останавливаясь, заявил глашатай.  
Последние стражники у высокой двери, увитой рисунком из черненых железных роз, задушенных крупными змеями, расступились перед ним. Два гулких стука — и он скрылся внутри, оставив Майрона скрежетать зубами.  
«Он постучал, но не дождался ответа», — прошипел он внутри себя, решив в тот же момент, что этого — вот этого, — он наглецу точно не спустит.  
Мазнул равнодушным взглядом по стражникам, но споткнулся о незнакомые лица. Скрадывая хромоту за мягкостью шага, подошел к одному из них ближе, вглядываясь в волевое безразличное лицо.  
Определенно, этого воина он не знал. И второго у этой двери — не знал.  
И это осознание шерсть на холке поставило дыбом, заставило приподнять верхнюю губу в оскале.  
— Он тебя ждет, проходи, — отвлек его появившийся в дверях Лангон.  
Он хотел было скользнуть мимо, но Майрон остановил его, выбросив руку поперек впалой груди.  
Прошипел, склонившись к уху:  
— Чтобы, пока я здесь, рядом никто не смел ошиваться, ты понял?  
Лангон вскинул на него холодный рыбий взгляд:  
— Уж не намекаешь ли ты…  
— Не намекаю. Я прямо тебе говорю. Узнаю, что ты или твои соглядатаи здесь были, я вздерну тебя на пике и понесу впереди своего отряда вместо знамени. Ты понял.  
— Ты не смеешь…  
— И стражников своих уводи. Всех с этого этажа.  
— У тебя нет…  
— Тебе ясно?  
Лангон мгновение сверлил его холодным пустым взглядом. Словно увидев что-то в ответном огне и ярости желтых глаз, кивнул.  
Майрон дал ему дорогу.  
Лангон отошел от него на расстояние трех шагов, обернулся и коротко махнул головой стражникам, приказывая следовать за собой.  
Стражники колебались.  
«Быстро», — добавил Лангон одними губами.

Лишь когда они скрылись за дверью коридора, Майрон смог выдохнуть. Он еще раз осмотрел подступы к покоям своего повелителя, и только затем позволил себе войти.  
Встал у входа, оглядывая привычную обстановку.  
Мелькор сидел далеко в мягком полумраке покоев. В глубоком кресле с высокой спинкой из резного черного дерева, спиной ко входу.

Правая рука свободно падает с подлокотника, дает Майрону созерцать уродливо, лоскутами сросшуюся после ожогов кожу.  
Редкая честь и знак особого доверия: обычно Мелькор прячет этот изъян под тонкими перчатками даже в минуты, когда его милости потребны ласки особого свойства. Те, что подарят наслаждение после обязательной и мучительной боли. Будто в одних них Он находил слабую надежду, что ежедневные телесные его страдания завершатся однажды так же: бесконечно долгой негой после неистового любовного исступления.

Болезненно бледную кожу обнаженной руки согревает мягкий свет пламени — Мелькор сидит у высокого камина, огонь в котором потрескивал свежими сухими поленьями.

Майрон делает шаг, но в тот же момент рука резко вскидывается в предупредительном жесте.  
— Стой.  
Сам этот голос, его глубина и тембр, всегда имеют власть магической силы.  
Майрон замирает. Чувствует, как по груди разливается жар. Он слишком давно не слышал своего короля.

— Разденься, — продолжает голос. — И не смей усмехаться. От тебя разит болотной тиной пополам с конским потом.  
Тем не менее, Майрон усмехается. Берется за пряжки тонкой кожаной куртки.  
— Может ли быть иначе, если я явился по первому зову моего повелителя?  
— Не может, — Майрон знает, что по Его лицу скользнула тень самодовольной улыбки. — Но от этого смрада у меня вновь раскалывается голова, избавь меня.  
Это «вновь» режет колким льдом по разогретой груди.  
Значит, Он снова не спал.

Усмешка гаснет, и вздувшиеся под челюстью желваки делают лицо Майрона особенно жестким.  
Он срывает куртку рывком, оставшись в одной нижней рубахе.  
Следом — добротные верховые штаны. Он на мгновение задерживает дыхание и закусывает губу, когда из-под грубой кожи проступает расползшееся во все стороны багряное пятно.  
Заговорить бы его…

— Теперь воняет кровью, — устало бросает Мелькор и раздраженно добавляет. — Ты что, дал себя ранить?  
— Пустяк, ваша милость, оцарапался терновником на болотах, пока спешил к вам.  
Тишина сменяется Его тихим смехом.

Майрон остается лишь в рубахе, окровавленных нижних штанах и высоких верховых сапогах.  
Не ему и не перед Мелькором стесняться неподобающего вида.  
Бросает скомканные дорожные вещи за дверь. Головные боли его короля всегда несут с собой нездоровую остроту обоняния.

Даст ли хоть подойти к себе…

Майрон проходит, двигаясь нарочито плавно. Мажет кровавым следом искусно выложенный мелкой мозаичной плиткой каменный пол.  
Кровь высохнет, а уборку покоев Мелькор не доверяет никому, кроме Лангона. И эта мысль единственная за сутки доставляет удовольствие.

Он встает рядом с высоким креслом, завороженно наблюдая, как языки пламени лижут свежие круглые поленья.  
Скашивает глаза на Мелькора.  
Мертвенно-бледный, с глубокими до синевы провалами глаз. Густые, прямые черные волосы свободно падают за спину, обрамляют заострившиеся скулы. Все признаки того, что он не спал не только сегодня, но и несколько ночей до того.

Сейчас слишком рано, как и слишком поздно для приемов, и потому вместо торжественного платья на нем строгий черный камзол, глухо застегнутый до горла двумя простыми крупными замками: Мелькору всегда было важно справляться с одеванием самостоятельно.

Сейчас слишком рано, как и слишком поздно, но голову Мелькора венчает ненавистная железная корона с проклятыми камнями — истинная причина его бесконечных головных болей.  
Она сжимает его лоб так, что на коже остаются порезы. Сейчас Майрон смотрит на крошечную каплю крови, выступившую под венцом, и борется с желанием её стереть.

Он не может себе этого позволить.  
Не может позволить касания и вопроса, который волнует его сейчас больше всего.  
«Когда ты спал в последний раз?»

Потому как не может на него быть иного ответа, кроме едко змеящейся по губам улыбки.  
Его милости не нужна домашняя псина, что подставляет брюхо и радостно стучит хвостом.  
Ему нужен гордый волк, который ему одному даст себя гладить, но не обещает, что в следующую же секунду после ласки не вцепится клыками в нежное горло.

На самом деле, Майрон борется с бешеным желанием сорвать эту корону и выбросить её ко всем тварям. Но борется с ним слишком давно, чтобы не привыкнуть к его постоянному тревожному зуду в ладонях.

Мелькор медленно поворачивает голову, и смотрит он не в лицо Майрону, а сразу — на кровоточащую рану в бедре.  
Не отрываясь, тянет:  
— Хорош был терновник. Может, мне стоит его взять на службу вместо тебя?  
— Был, мой лорд, — лаконично отвечает Майрон, крепче сцепив ладони за спиной.  
— Хоть на что-то ты еще годен, — говорит Он, равнодушно отворачиваясь к огню.  
И в иное время Майрон ответил бы дерзостью. Но в голосе Мелькора — только глухая тоска, которая потрескивает сухим льдом.  
Этот холод пугает больше ночного письма с требованием явиться немедленно. И больше сбитого шага Лангона, выбежавшего ему навстречу.  
Этот холод никогда не был частью игры.

— Говори, — глухо говорит Майрон, глядя в пламя.  
Мелькор не отвечает.  
Он некоторое время сидит молча, словно решаясь, прежде чем начать говорить.  
Но не решается.  
Тяжело поднимается, не касаясь ладонями подлокотников. Медленно проходит и встает у широкого резного стола. На этом столе они не раз заканчивали особенно яростные советы по передвижению войск в грядущих сражениях.  
И пусть Мелькор был тысячу прав в каждом из решений, Майрон нехотя признавал это только после Его окончательной капитуляции.

Майрон оборачивается. Позволяет себе окинуть коротким взглядом прямую напряженную спину.  
Он позволяет себе смотреть, но не подойти.  
Знает, что Мелькор собирается с мыслями.  
Тяжесть этих мыслей отливается в голове Майрона центалом титановых сплавов.

— Подойди.

Майрон выполняет требуемое и встает совсем рядом, за его спиной, — существенно ближе, чем позволено стоять войсководителю от его короля, но в самый раз для любовника.  
И Мелькор набирает воздуха для тяжелого вздоха.  
Он готовится дать их разговору больше доверия, чем хотел бы, потому что без него — Мелькор знает — Майрон не сделает то, что Ему нужно.  
— Ты знаешь, — тишина распадается внезапно, гулко разносясь эхом по залу. — Что я с самого возвращения из Мандоса не мог нормально засыпать.  
Мелькор оборачивается, искоса глядя в лицо майа.  
Тот лишь скупо кивает.  
— Не так давно, — Мелькор устремляет взгляд строго перед собой. — Валар решили развлечься куда более изысканно. Теперь я засыпаю, едва стоит смежить веки.  
Майрон вопросительно приподнимает бровь, когда пауза затягивается.  
Новый тяжелый вздох.  
— Только вместо снов я вижу своё грядущее. Во всех его омерзительных и унизительных подробностях. Видений такой четкости у меня не было даже в Предначальную эпоху. И потому я уверен, что это — мое новое наказание. Я видел всё. Даже эту рану на твоем бедре. Я знал заранее, что она будет. Я даже знаю, кто тебя ранил. Лучник из партизанского отряда людей, которые называют себя «друзьями эльфов», ведь так?

— Мелькор… — Майрон смотрит неверяще и настороженно.  
В полшага подходит вплотную, сжимает горячими ладонями плечи.  
Склоняется ближе к уху и шепчет:  
— Ты отказался от своей судьбы, как и я, ты помнишь? Мы сами решаем, каким будет наше будущее. Ничего не предрешено, и предсказаний на этот счет нет даже в Песне Творения. А что касается этой царапины — да и демоны с ней, подумаешь, совпадение. Не так-то сложно предсказать раны, когда я не вылажу из стычек и разведок который месяц.

Мелькор прикрывает глаза. Слегка отклоняет голову, прижимаясь затылком. Коротко выдыхает.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты это сказал. И очень, поверь, я очень хотел бы в это верить.  
— Но? — Майрон наклоняется вперед, заглядывая в близкие тёмные глаза.  
Мелькор отвечает взглядом на взгляд.

— Когда это произошло впервые, я уже знал, что что-то не так, но был истощен бессонницей и не смог проснуться вовремя. Я видел Дорогу Сна. Ту полупрозрачную лестницу из Белерианда в сады Лориэна, которой путешествуют многие из смертных. Раньше она была мне недоступна. Сокрыта от моего взгляда и моих дум. Однако в тот раз я шел по её серебрящейся в сумрачном сером тумане тропе и видел, как следом за мной ступает тьма, живая, плотная, что гасит любые огни из самой своей ненависти к свету. Я видел, как капает на тропу и навек гасит её мой яд. Я не просил этого. Но я был там, и был силой разрушительной и беспощадной. Во мне проснулось черное торжество, будто попал я туда по недогляду Валар и теперь мне уж точно достанет сил разрушить их Благословенный край.

Ноздри Мелькора раздуваются, он щерится хищным оскалом, будто вновь переживает момент своего триумфа.  
Затем он только качает головой и тяжело опирается о стол костяшками пальцев. Бросает с горечью:  
— Как я ошибся. Как я не понял, что должен был просыпаться, едва завидев тропу. Иссшушающе горячий ветер налетел так внезапно, что я понял — это была ловушка. Он закрыл от меня дорогу, растворил в себе мою тьму, не оставив от неё ни клочка. Он сжег моё хроа, добрался до самой моей сути… а затем — полная тишина и пустота. Они лопнули видениями настолько яркими и детальными, что я понял, каждое из них — уже свершилось. Я проспал слишком долго. Я видел больше, чем нужно для того, чтобы насладиться триумфом незначительных близких побед.

Мелькор переводит дыхание.  
Каждое слово дается ему тяжело. Выдает его боль, и его страх, и его отчаяние.  
Каждое слово кричит о его беспомощности.

И он призвал к себе того единственного, перед которым слабость недопустима, того, кого влечет его власть и его сила, кто жадно ищет его расположения — с одной лишь целью…

Мелькор отводит взгляд и молча придвигает кончиками изуродованных пальцев короткое донесение ближе к Майрону. Тот перехватывает узкую ленту из плотной бумаги, словно невзначай касаясь холодной руки.  
Зажимает двумя пальцами и подносит ближе к глазам.

«Ородрет ослаблен. Тол-Сирион слабо защищен с юго-запада».

Мелькор наблюдает за реакцией Майрона, пока тот читает.  
— Ты отправишься захватывать Тол-Сирион. И, — он выразительно поднимает бровь. — Ты успешно справишься с этим.  
Майрон усмехается.  
— Ты знаешь это, потому что я хорош, а не из каких-то дурацких снов.  
Но взгляд Мелькора туманится такой болью, что Майрон вынужден замолчать.  
Он беспокойно вглядывается в близкие глаза. Пытается подобрать слова, которые уберут с лица Мелькора это омерзительное выражение — принявшего. Пытается убедить себя самого, что его Повелитель тревожится напрасно.  
Но в груди горьким ядом расползается понимание: тщетно.  
Он лучше прочих знает, как силен дар и проклятие его короля.  
И скверное, скверное предчувствие, сильнее, чем за все прошлые сутки, вызревает между ребер, наливаясь единственным вопросом.

— Зачем ты позвал меня?

Мелькор медленно разворачивается лицом к его лицу. Опирается бедрами на стол. Поднимает взгляд и — немыслимо! — кладет холодную обнаженную ладонь на впалую скулу.

Милости касаться кожи сожженных ладоней Майрон просил многожды — и не получил ни разу.  
Какую бы распутную плату он ни предлагал жарким шепотом, как бы ни был снисходителен или пьян его король, касаться — никогда.  
«Если тебе так приятны телесные уродства — разрешаю смотреть», — сказал он лишь единожды, и улыбнулся так страшно, что отбил всё желание просить снова.

…Мелькор призвал к себе того единственного, перед которым слабость недопустима, того, кого влечет его власть и его сила, кто жадно ищет его расположения — с одной лишь целью…

— Попрощаться.

Майрон прихватывает его пальцами за подбородок, осторожно поднимает к себе лицо.  
Порывисто хрипло шепчет:  
— Мой повелитель. Скажи мне всё, что ты видел. Раздели это со мной, и я убью любого, кто осмелится нарушить твои планы.

Мелькор вскидывает прямой взгляд. Смотрит долго, словно пытается понять, так ли честен с ним Майрон, как Ему хочется думать.  
Но горячие пальцы на его лице подрагивают, а суженные глаза пылают истовым бешенством, и да — сейчас Мелькор готов поверить.

— Сколько времени тебе еще нужно, чтобы завершить мое прошлое поручение?  
— Мои ловчие…  
— Без подробностей.  
— Не больше месяца.  
— Перепоручай это своим доверенным майар. А сам выезжай в Тол-Сирион сегодня же. Как можно скорее. Все приказы я уже отдал. Твоё войско будет готово. Оно будет ждать тебя у стен Ангбанда с рассветом. Другого шанса взять его так легко не будет.

Майрон промолчал, глядя исподлобья. Оперся ладонями о стол, заставив Мелькора отклониться от слишком близкого жара чужого тела.

— Скажи мне, что я могу сделать для тебя, — тихо попросил он.

Он говорит это так, будто «взять крепость» — это обыденность, каждодневная рутина. Его долг. То, что не стоило такого спешного и тайного совещания. Он говорит это, будто дает понять: за свою искренность Мелькор должен просить гораздо больше.

Мелькор в ответ обводит кончиком большого пальца контур его губ. Не отрываясь, смотрит только на них.  
Расстегивает крупную застежку на камзоле, ослабляет глухо застегнутый ворот.  
Смотрит с вызовом.

— Не дай мне заснуть эту ночь. Справишься?

Всё, чего сейчас хочется Майрону — это сорвать его корону и выбросить её ко всем тварям.  
Ему хочется пойти и распотрошить каждого, кто смел навредить его королю. Впиться в каждую хрупкую глотку, так, чтобы под зубами хрустнули позвонки, а в горло расплавленным металлом хлынула горячая кровь. Сжать и трясти, трясти, трясти всех до единого, пока Мелькор снова не сможет спать.  
Будет он при этом его повелитель править только на Севере, или на Западе тоже — Майрону неважно. Главное, чтобы сам Мелькор был доволен своим порядком.  
Для Майрона же Он и так очень давно единственный истинный Владыка Судеб.

Чего ему по-настоящему хотелось бы сейчас — это забрать себе все Его кошмары.  
Послать ко всем демонам Тол-Сирион и никуда не уезжать.  
Но Мелькору не нужна такая ласка, которую он может спутать с жалостью.  
Мелькору нужен равный.  
И потому Майрон носом убирает от шеи прядь волос, влажно проводит по коже губами и пробует на вкус. Прихватывает острыми клыками, только чтобы ощутить, как по коже поднимаются мурашки.

Шепчет, скользнув губами ближе к уху:  
— Сам дашься?

Мелькору хочется хоть на какое-то время выбраться из мертвенно-серого тумана видений. Хочется не сомневаться — хотя бы в один единственный момент. Не ожидать яда в бокале и короткого кинжала между лопаток, лишних глаз и ушей в своих собственных покоях.  
Но он первый отравлен своей собственной ложью.  
А молодому волку не нужен сомневающийся. Ему нужен тот, с кем он устроит новый порядок во всём мире — и Мелькор сам его так воспитал.  
И потому он заводит сожженные пальцы под пояс штанов своего генерала, своего преемника и единственного любовника, которого спустя несколько часов отправит навстречу его собственной горькой доле, и с силой тянет на себя, прижимаясь бедрами.

Шипит, глядя на близкие губы дерзко и зло:  
— Да.

И взгляд его генерала туманится, а по губам змеится кривая улыбка: он тоже соскучился слишком сильно.  
Майрон кладет руку ему на затылок, но отдергивает пальцы от ледяного железа короны.  
В бешенстве смотрит Мелькору в глаза, хрипит:  
— Я ненавижу её.  
Мелькор лишь ведет плечом и приподнимает бровь:  
— Как давно тебе нужно разрешение, чтобы меня раздеть?

Одной фразы достаточно.  
Майрон приникает к нему всем телом. Дает греться своим жаром. Касается губами губ, не дозволяя себе сорваться в поцелуй, лишь с наслаждением слушая музыку сорванного дыхания своего повелителя, искусителя и своей единственной любви.  
Он горячо выдыхает:  
— Оно никогда не было мне нужно, потому что я всегда беру то, что мне причитается.

И Мелькор тянется к поцелую сам, но Майрон только нахально улыбается и ловит Его губы в мимолетный захват острых клыков.  
Он с великой осторожностью снимает с головы своего короля тяжелый венец, а затем со всей силы грохает его о стол.  
И в одном этом слитном движении он демонстрирует со всем запалом: осторожен он с Мелькором и только с ним, а этот великий артефакт, эти плененные во тьму самоцветы, о которых сложено столько песен страдающими эльдар — не больше, чем безыскусная поделка, и обращаться с ними он будет соответствующе.  
— Не слишком ты почтителен с символом моей власти над тобой, — с ухмылкой шепчет Мелькор, пьяно оглядывая близкое лицо.  
Майрон тихо фыркает, расстегивая его камзол резко — до самого конца. Проводит горячей ладонью вверх от живота по груди.  
— Ты глуп или слеп, если в самом деле считаешь, что эта безвкусица хоть когда-то означала для меня власть. Властвуешь надо мной только ты один. И так было всегда.

Больше он не сдерживается. Ни когда собственнически исследует под тканью чувствительную, не знавшую солнца кожу; ни когда привлекает Мелькора к себе за затылок и ловит мягкие губы в долгий хищный поцелуй.

И есть то, что отличает эту ночь от всех прочих.  
То, что Мелькор не лжет. Он щедр и исполняет данные обещания.

Задыхаясь от жара в руках своего любовника, он шепчет: «Проси всё, что захочешь».  
И в иные ночи Майрон просил бы больше бесстыдства своего повелителя. Требовал бы, чтобы ночь была пьянее, развязнее, дольше. Чтобы было больше и глубже.  
И Мелькор соглашался бы, но всегда всё делал бы по-своему, своевольно оставляя тягучий отпечаток обмана.

Но сегодня особая ночь. И Майрон говорит лишь:  
— Доверь мне свои ладони.

И Мелькор не лжет.  
Он гладит обнаженными руками его лицо, стягивает ими с Майрона через голову нижнюю рубаху. Сжимает пальцами литые сухие мышцы на груди и плечах.  
Он задыхается, бесконечно задыхается от собственных ощущений, и в этом — впервые, — нет его обычной лживой игры, в которой всегда стремится выиграть только он один.

Мелькор пуст и жаден, как может быть жаден до света и жара один лишь ледяной сумрак.

Но сегодня он жаден как самый неистовый любовник. Словно единственное, чем ему нужно насытиться — это бесконечно горячая долгая близость, впервые понятая и осознанная им как необходимость.

Он принимает Майрона бесстыже и ни разу не останавливает.  
Не пытается контролировать и не делает едких замечаний, задирая на жесткость. Только подставляется под ласку и хрипло выдыхает пересохшими губами: «Ещё».

***

— Разлука, говоришь…

Майрон задумчиво оглядывает тонкий бледный профиль в облаке густых черных волос. Рассматривает иссеченный зубцами короны лоб. Мелькор не спит, хотя глаза его закрыты. Он глубоко и ровно дышит, наслаждаясь редкой расслабленностью в теле. Бездумно водит пальцами по своему впалому животу.

Некоторое время Майрон наблюдает за этим, но не выдерживает и пользуется дарованной ему привилегией: ловит и целует сожженную ладонь.  
Кожа на ней тонкая, стянутая уродливыми лоскутами без линий или отпечатков. И Майрон отдал бы многое, чтобы покрывать самыми бережными поцелуями каждый её отрезок. Чтобы отметить касанием каждый шрам или изъян на прекрасном теле его повелителя.  
Мелькор тихо смеется.  
— Знал бы, что ты так падок на уродство, позвал бы вместо себя земляных троллей. Там есть где разгуляться твоему настойчивому вниманию.  
Майрон не обижается.  
Скользит ладонью между обнаженных бедер и накрывает ладонью пах. Прижимается сзади.  
Шепчет:  
— Каждый изъян на твоем теле лишь множит твою красоту.  
— Красота. — Мелькор болезненно морщится, тянет слово с нотами издевки, хотя лениво прогибается в спине и поразительно податливо прижимается бедрами.

Майрон тихо шипит и проводит пальцами по Его губам, призывая замолчать.  
Едкие монологи Мелькора, стоит только дать им начаться, остановить или прервать невозможно.

— Скажи мне лучше вот что. — Он разворачивает Мелькора лицом к себе и требовательно заглядывает в глаза. — Я оставил у твоих покоев своих лучших, проверенных майар, которым единственным могу доверить твою охрану в разлуке. Возвращаюсь, и что я вижу? Что главный сплетник твердыни и последний, кому можно доверять, эта гниль Лангон притащил сюда своих томных барышень вместо моих воинов. Ну, и что это такое?

Мелькор улыбается. И впервые за эту встречу — не устало. Он вызывающе скользит по лицу майа к губам, кривит брови в деланом жесте напускного сочувствия:  
— Ты ведь и не рассчитывал, что мое доверие будет абсолютным, верно?

И Майрон щерится, становясь неприятно схожим со зверем.  
— Верни тех, кого отобрал я, или пускай Лангон едет захватывать для тебя новый форпост.  
Мелькор смотрит на него (и Майрону только кажется — потому как очень хочется) почти с нежностью.  
Неожиданно легко соглашается.  
— Ты прав, его стража никуда не годится. Отбери сам, кого считаешь нужным.

Мелькор отворачивается, с тоской смотрит на луч солнца, пробивающийся сквозь плотную драпировку на окне.  
— Тебе пора, — говорит он. — Собирайся, я провожу тебя.  
Майрон фыркает.  
Изгибается и оставляет финальный отпечаток губ на нежной коже шеи, совсем близко к уху.

Мелькор скользит ладонью ему в волосы на затылке, плотнее прижимает к себе. Не отпускает, пока майа не дает поцеловать себя в губы. Глубоко и долго, неожиданно мягко и без боли. 

Майрон отстраняется с улыбкой.  
Проходит пальцами по всему телу своего восхитительного повелителя. Вздыхает не без жалости и легко поднимается. Проходит ногами по постели и легко соскакивает на пол, ступая на здоровую ногу. Захватывает пару виноградин из стоящего возле постели блюда и с наслаждением раздавливает их во рту, пробуя на вкус сладкий сок.

Оборачивается, чтобы еще раз насладиться видом в ворохе смятых простыней.  
«Нагота тебе идет больше одежды», — хотелось бы сказать ему. Но он представил, как зло зашипит Мелькор на это замечание, и только улыбнулся.

— Не вставай, не провожай меня, это сущий пустяк. Совсем скоро я вернусь к тебе с победой, и поверь, ты даже не успеешь соскучиться.

Мелькор в ответ смотрит на него не мигая, а следом — прикрывает глаза ладонью.

Говорит из-под руки тихо и глухо.

— Ступай. Сделай это ради меня.


End file.
